Crimson Lily
by RyderPhenex
Summary: Lily knew what she was about to do was wrong, she knew she should have stopped, but she didn't care. Damn the consequences! [Warning - Mature Contents]


**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, trademarks, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**————————————————————**

_**AN:** Trying my hand at writing. I am not very good at English so I might make mistakes. Criticisms are appreciated. Flames are also ok. ( I understand that not everyone has the ability or the patience to give a detailed constructive criticism, some time people will get angry and might say rude things. I have been Surfing Internet long enough to know that situation like that is inevitable. Even if I don't support flaming I am okay with it as long as you leave the reason behind your review. )_

**————————————————————**

**[Crimson Lily]**

Issac sat down on the sofa next to her. Avoiding his eyes she stayed silent. She never imagined that this day would come, that a young man like Issac would look at her with such lustful and passioned eyes. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. It's been hectic few months. All those order meetings and death eater attacks left little private time for her and James. James's lack of interest ruined even those precious times. So whenever she got a small break, she would go to the small bar near their flat to relax and enjoy a few drinks. This was how she met Issac Weaver.

At first, his constant flirting and attempts to get into her knickers rather annoyed her. But after a few months, she got to know him better and enjoyed his company. Even after clarifying that she is engaged and not interested, he never stopped his Shameless flirting. Not that she minds. She enjoyed those moments and flirted back. It happened so fast she didn't realise it until too late , she was getting attracted to him. She felt her stomach flutter and core moisten whenever he would give her the look that says "let me ravish you like a goddess". Even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't stop the burning desire she felt for him. His touch, his scent and that roguish smile only amplified the lust she feels for him.

Now he was giving her that look again. The look that makes her want to kiss him, touch him so many ways in so many places. She knew she couldn't restrain herself anymore.

———X———

"You look specially amazing today, that red dress really suits you" said Issac as he poured Some scotch for both of them.

Lily smiled at his complement and took the offered scotch."You should know by now that flattery will get you nowhere".

"Well, I am not the kind of man that gives up easily" replied Issac with a wink and a grin stretching across his face.

Lily felt her cheeks warm up at his smile. His smile always did funny things to her. She could already feel the anticipation, the tension that was so thick in the air. Today something will finally happen, and she was ready for anything. She just hopes that she won't come to regret this wonderful night later. She completely ignored the small voice at the back of her mind that was telling her that it was wrong, that she shouldn't do something like this, that it is very bad. But This was her last chance. Issac was going back to Japan tomorrow, This was going to be the last time they meet. The least she could do is give him a proper goodbye, right? In her mind it is completely justifiable decision.

So As the night went on they talked drank, laughed , danced and enjoyed their last night together. Sometime later in the night without even realising they were in each others embrace. kissing each other with passion, for a moment forgetting the world around them. At first they were just giving each smoldering looks full of lust and desire, then a few lingering touches here and there. Very soon they were in each others arms dancing , grinding their bodies against each other, try to feel each other through clothes. As both of them stumbled through the door to Issac's room, Lily was already kissing Him heatedly.

As Lily explored Issac's mouth her hands quickly unbuckled his belts, the pants fell to the floor. Issac groaned and accepted her tongue; responding in kind. Lily moaned, her fingers curling into his hair.

She felt him smile against her lips, and continue huskily " I hope you are prepared, cause I gonna make this night the best you've ever had".

Instantly Lily's was flooded with hot and burning blood as the last of her restraint fell away. She kissed him harder, exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue, taking in everything she could. The lack of air finally forced them to separate, only a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouth.

Issac growled in pleasure, as his hands went to his partner's clothes. The well built man gripped the back of her red semi transparent dress and, with one swift pull he removed the soft material letting it fall to the floor in a pool. The beautiful black bra that had been partially hidden under the dress soon followed after as he expertly unhooked the piece of clothing. His hands then moved lower, fingers caressing her back and sides sending shiver of pleasure through her skin as he moved them around to the front of her mini skirt.

Lily moaned, and moved her lips to his neck. Issac grunted in return, as he tugged on her skirt the clothes came down to sit on her thighs. Her panties followed, and Issack groaned in disappointment as Lily pulled away from him in order to get rid of the skirt and panties , gasping as she felt the brief touch on her moist chore. Issac didn't waste any time, he too quickly discarded his Shirt, pant and boxers and tossed them aside.

Issac was back in front of her just as she got rid rest of her clothes . She moaned in pleasure as he embraced her and started nibbling and sucking on her neck. She pulled his head up and kissed him full on his lips. Groaning in bliss Issac quickly carried her to his queen sized bed but didn't put her down immediately. The gorgeous redhead wrapped her legs around his waist, and one of her arms around his neck, as Issac effortlessly held her close. The other hand ventured lower, and took a hold of him, She was very pleased to find out he was already rock hard, and even the thought of having him deep inside her made her skin tingle and heart race.

Deciding not to waste any more time, she positioned his member on her wet entrance. Issac grunted in pleasure and pulled away from the kiss. He sighed, his sensitive tip brushing lightly against her velvety core, he looked into her eyes as thrust his hips and sheathed himself deep inside her . Lily's sudden scream of pleasure was music to his ears. The tightness and the warmth he was feeling almost made him release right there, but he quickly control himself. As Issac sat on the edge of his bed, Lily slowly started to roll her hips. Issac's lips went to her collarbone and kissed and nibbled on the soft flesh; earning soft whimpers and moans of pleasure as Lily's cleanly shaved pelvis met his.

Issac leaned down to lick an suck her hard nipples, and nibbled a few times as she began to bounce her hips rhythmically on his lap. Leaning back after a few moments he began to enjoy the most beautiful and erotic sight in front of him. The gental sway of her hips, the curves of her gorgeous figure, the mesmerising bounce of her firm breasts was mind blowing. In Issac's opinion she is the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

Lily's soft hands went to his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his hard chest and abdominal muscles, keeping her right hand around his neck she began to rub her chest against him. The feeling of her soft yet firm bust and hard nipples rubbing against him was making Issac crazy with lust. Eyes clouding with desire he grinned at her. She returned it with a similar look of passion and desire. Leaning forward she buried her face into his pectoral, trying to muffle her cries and moans of pleasure. Issac was also breathing heavily as Lily ground herself on top of him. He circled his hands around the redhead's hips as he also Began to thrust upwards rhythmically .

"faster" She whispered into his ear. Keeping firm hold on her waist Issac happily obliged and started thrusting faster into Lily. She whimpered loudly in pure bliss, bolts pleasure ran through her veins as he continued to ram his hard member into her sensitive core. His continuous pounding began to stretch her inside to the limit. Loud sound of flesh smacking against flesh could heard throughout the quiet night as Glistening sweat covered their nude body and they continued the oldest and most beautiful dance in the history of mankind.

Forcing her tongue into his mouth Lily bagan massaging his tongue with her. Issac smirked, taking hold of her plum lower lip between his teeth he nibbled slightly on it , soon the naked beauty sank deep into the kiss as they devoured each others mouth . After few moments she broke slightly as they played with their tongue midair, their saliva dripping down messily. Issac's right hand drifted to her pussy and his thumb found her clitoris; bringing her back to her previous state mad lust in minutes as the woman enthusiastically agreed with his efforts and returned the favour by squeezing , and then releasing, his thick member, milking and encouraging her lover to reach his climax.

Lily was successful as Issac began to move even faster as he buried his face into her sweaty bosom and held her firmly against him . He continued to ram into her sensitive wet folds. His scrotum tightened, he felt him coming close to release. Lily's muffled screams and moans could heard amongst the loud smaking sound as he thrust repeatedly into her, then with a final thrust he ramed himself deep inside her.

Issac's grip around her strengthened as he neared his first orgasm, Lily's walls also tightened around him, her own pleasure increased at the slight pain. Both of them reached their climax at the same time, as Issac released thick ropes of semen inside her womb.

Lily gasped and shuddered as her own liquid flowed around his member and onto Issac's bed as he exploded inside her. Lily moaned, again, at the sudden flow, and dug her fingernails into her his back; clawing shallow furrows down the muscular flesh that was slick with sweat.

The two sat there, panting for a moment as Issac was still hard, and sat inside her sheathe.

"fuck!! that...that was freaking amazing! " Lily panted and gasped. Issac agreed with a very satisfying grin as he took deep breaths. He then turned both of them around and laid Lily on her back and leaned in for kiss. Breaking of he looked into her eyes.

"Ready for round two?" whispered Issac in her ear huskily.

smirking Lily grabbed his still erect member, as she positioned him near her glistening entrance, spreading her leg invitingly.

" You are not sleeping tonight until I am completely satisfied, so I am the one who should be asking the question, are you ready?" Lily asked in her own sexy voice.

Issac just grinned in anticipation as he looked at the hot redhead laying right in front of him.

moans and groans of pleasure , screams ecstasy,heavy breathing and panting, creaking of bed could heard throughout the night as both Lily and Issac spent the whole night making each other feel special, making each other experience the true carnal pleasure.

Neither of them realised or would ever realise the ramifications of their actions, That this day, this night, would mark the beginning of a new era for the wizarding world. And it might not be pleasant for everyone.

**————————————————————**

_**AN:** Finished! I tried my best to make it enjoyable and believable, I hope you liked it. If you got any tips or advice that can help me improve my writing, please leave a review._

_While I was writing this story I got many ideas that I can use to write a long story. I might actually write a story where Lily will give birth to Harry without realising that Harry is actually Issac's son. Issac's origin is special, but I am not going to reveal it here. What I can say is that Issac will not appear in that story if I decided to write it . No one will know that Harry isn't actually James's son, though Harry may find it out later in the story._


End file.
